


Change of Plans

by RandomTypingMonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desire, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Missing You, Secrets, leaving a loved one behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTypingMonkey/pseuds/RandomTypingMonkey
Summary: Please feel free to comment - I'd be happy to read your thoughts on this story!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment - I'd be happy to read your thoughts on this story!

Harry had tried to ignore the letter the owl had brought. Despite how much time had passed, he didn't want to open it. He didn't want to see Snape. He didn't want to hear his voice. He didn't want to feel those hands on his arms, caressing him, whispering reassurances. He definitely didn't want to be alone. He could faintly hear the sound of a bottle cap hitting the floor, and the sound of a snort. He didn't want to think of what Voldemort did. But he also didn't want to wake up in the arms of Snape in the morning.

"Harry," Snape was saying. "Harry, wake up." In a quiet and barely audible voice, he repeated that name, using it like a lover. "Harry. You must wake up."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore Snape. "You can't just ignore me like that."

The hand on his arm tightened, and Harry opened his eyes, finding Snape staring down at him. "What did you say?"

"I couldn't say."

Snape's face scrunched up before he turned away, hiding the anger behind it. "What did he say?"

Harry sat up in bed, taking a deep breath before he said, "The letter." Even knowing Snape wouldn't understand him, it made him feel horrible and he looked at Snape. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then why don't you tell me, Harry?"

"Because," Harry said, "I don't want to tell you anything. I don't want anyone else to know about it. I don't want all my friends knowing."

Snape's face softened. "You don't have to."

"I do. I do," Harry insisted. "But, I know that we're going to lose all of our memories someday. We'll lose all contact with our parents, our friends, especially our family, and we'll lose all of those memories that we hold dear."

Snape was quiet for a long while. Harry wondered what he was up to, but also when he said, "I don't want to lose those memories," he felt something cold hit him. He looked at Snape, who just stared back with an inscrutable expression.

"I have something to prove," he said at last. Looking down at his legs, he reached forward. "I can't stop them."

Harry closed his eyes as Snape pulled him closer and kissed his lips. He held his breath as Snape placed his lips softly against his, his hands stroking Harry's back. It seemed like an eternity before he felt Snape's fingers moving over his skin, then Snape began kissing him, Harry letting himself drown into the kiss. He felt as Snape's fingers continued their ministrations, and he felt as Snape continued his kisses on his lips.

He opened his eyes as Snape's fingers began to move over Harry's skin in time with the movement of his own. As his fingers felt the slight rise and fall of Snape's stomach, Harry wondered just how they would feel under his fingers. He wondered how this was supposed to feel. He wondered how Snape knew how to feel. But he also wondered how long it would be before he noticed anything different. He looked over Snape's features again, seeing that he was not lying in bed but he wasn't moving.

"Harry," Snape whispered as his fingers found Harry's hairless scalp. "I'm here."

It hadn't been more than a minute before Harry heard the bed creak. He looked over to find Snape staring at him with a slightly worried expression. He couldn't bring himself to say anything as Harry leaned down and brushed his lips against Snape's. Nuzzling his face against Snape's neck and giving small kisses of his own, Harry murmured back, “I'm gonna miss you.”


End file.
